jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
SD Gundam Neo Battling Ultra
SD Gundam Neo Batting is a ultra 2016 exclusive shoot' em up arcade windows games was a developed by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Hometek Co. that based on the upon arcade video games originally japanese title SD Gundam Neo Batting that released in 2016. The game is follows the protagonist of the game, An hostile has invasion on the space near from the evil forces and eliminated all the enemies to shooting through all the shots weapons and seeking collect all the powers weapons that inside box weeking the bonus points and lucky shots that chain. Gameplay In this story mode on single player mode, The players is followed the all main characters to need were palnned launched out the fortress. Shooting all the enemies and collect any the bonus and item weapons to change your progress. if the players holding the shooting down and increase revised big bullets until the lessly dredging and coast chain. If the bullets that enemies can hitting you and bullet are hitting while the gundam has powered down. To reached final area at the stage and beaten all the bosses and antagonist in this game. SD Gundam Neo Batting is a similar to other classic space shooter of Galaga and Space Invaders as they been developers team and crew of the people who made the anime series of Gundam that classic games and ended up the stating is socials are logging on the facebook. Characters * Amuro Ray * Char Aznable * Kamille Bidan * Judau Ashta * Kou Uraki * Anavel Gato Mobile Weapons Playable * RX-78-2 Gundam * RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" * RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern * RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam * MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam * MSA-0011(Ext) Ex-S Gundam * RX-93 ν Gundam * F90 Gundam F90 * F91 Gundam F91 * RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam Non-Playable/Hostile/Enemies * MS-09B Dom * MS-06 Zaku II * MS-14A Gelgoog * MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type * RX-139 Hambrabi * XM-07G Vigna Zirah * XM-02 Den'an Gei * Gaw * DFA-03 Dopp * MSN-03 Jagd Doga * MS-07 Gouf * NRX-044 Asshimar * YMS-16M Xamel * AMX-011S Zaku III Custom * AMX-009 Dreissen * HT-01B Magella Attack * MS-06D Desert Zaku * OMS-09DRF RF Desert Dom * RMS-108 Marasai * MSM-03 Gogg * MSM-07 Z'Gok * MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type * MSM-04 Acguy * MSM-10 Zock * MSM-07E Z'Gok-E * AMX-109 Capule * RX-160 Byarlant * RMS-106 Hizack * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II * RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" * MS-14F Gelgoog Marine * RMS-154 Barzam * MA-08 Big Zam * PMX-003 The O * MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type * MAN-08 Elmeth * AMX-004 Qubeley * MSN-02 Zeong * AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type * AMX-002 Neue Ziel * NZ-000 Queen Mansa Development Development began with the ultra vision version of japanese is turned into the amercian James Emirzian Waldementer they was Gundam style sheet: SD Gundam Neo Batting they turned out the independent production company with Red Vortex Animation Studios, Inc. they been used the acutely it the engineer the arcade system into the windows platform of the shmups style instead it hte independent releases on the windows games and shareware / commercial, James has worked on the gundam system style of the project same it the lead titles project near heading for the production studios crew of the James Emirzian Waldementer Software Hometek Co. however Cale T. Colgate took about the Gundam games is based upon japanese games SD Gundam Neo Battling is originally released back in 1992. The independent development ultra games now turned out the opportunity many the animators members of Nitrotech Studios, Inc. Hadron Drive Studios, Inc. and Black Hawks Entertainment, Inc. is suffering over 1,000 members is used the production cooperative company of the James Emirzian Waldementer Software Hometek Co. is a commercial high quality and over the servers classic games is been going resumed worked after they upper studio is announced showing. Nitrotech Studios, Inc. is resumed on the ultra games and shareware version is should go later on the Pac Man 3-D they was it more dramatic games to taking his James is currently novels in development. See Also * SD Gundam Neo Battling